my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
WILHELM SCREAM
Wilhelm Scream is a stock sound effect of a man going "AAAARGGHH!" It is often used when someone is shot, falls from a great height, thrown from an explosion, or kicked by some people. Debuted in Distant Drums in 1951. Used In TV Shows *America's Funniest Home Videos *Adventure Time (Heard once in "Memories of Boom-Boom Mountain.") *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Brobot.") *All Grown Up! (Heard once in "Susie Goes Bad Lite" in a low pitch.) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Gumball Scream) *American Dad! *An Okay Place to Eat *Angel (TV Series) *Angry Birds Toons *Arthur (Heard once in "Sleep No More.") *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Heard once in "Winter Soldier.") *Battle for Dream Island *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Bobby's World (Heard once in "Jets, Choo-Choos and Cars.") *Blunt Talk *Breadwinners *Bunnicula (TV Series) (Heard once in "Walking Fish" and "Garlicked.") *Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou Makes a New Friend.") *The Chica Show (Heard five times in "The Amazing Chicadini.") *The Cleveland Show *CSI: NY *Community (TV Series) *Chuck (TV Series) *Clarence (Heard once in "Breehn Ho!" and "Saturday School.") *Comic Book Men (Heard once in the intro.) *Dick Figures (Heard once in "First Day of Cool.") *Dogs 101 (Heard once in "Newfoundland.") *Drawn Together *Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Ord Sees the Light.") *DuckTales (2017 TV Series) *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Exercise.") *The Fairly OddParents *Family Guy (Heard 12 times in "Death Has a Shadow.") *Futurama *Generator Rex *Gold Rush (Heard 19 times in "Frozen Gold.") *Galavant (TV Series) *Games of Thrones *Harvey Beaks *House (TV Series) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Meet the Oranges.") *Human Target (TV Series) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (Heard once in "The Defiant Hulks.") *Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in "Breaking the Ice.") *Invader Zim (Heard once in "Germs.") *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny's Monster Mash.") *Justice League (Heard once in "Secret Origins.") *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Lazytown *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Little Einsteins *The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "Door Jammed.") *The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Eligible Bachelors.") *Lost (Heard once in "316.") *The Loud House (TV Series) (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru.") *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Wishing You Not So Well".) *Mighty Magiswords *Mixels (Heard once in "Every Knight Has it's Day" when one of the Mixel students gets hit by a ball during the game of Murpball.) *Modern Family (Heard once in "Lifetime Supply" and once in "The Last Walt") *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Stage Fright.") *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Master of Horror *The Middleman (TV Series) *Mighty Med *MythBusters (TV Series) *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Oggy and the Cockroaches *1000 Ways To Die (Heard once in "Cure for the Common Death.") *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Pairs of Kings *Peppa Pig (Heard once in "The Noisy Night" in a low pitch.) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Pink Panther and Pals *Piggy Tales (Heard once in "Jammed.") *Primeval (TV Series) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) *Phineas and Ferb *QI (L Series) *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rugrats (Heard twice in "Reptar 2010.") *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Rick and Morty (Heard once in "Pilot Episode.") *Robot Chicken *Rolie Polie Olie (Heard five times in "Silly Willy Day.") *Reaper (TV Series) *Regular Show *Sanjay and Craig (Heard once in "Chill Bill.") *Saturday Night Live (Heard once in the 2013-2014 season.) *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Heard once in "The Shrieking Madness.") *Sheep in the Big City *Shining Time Station (Heard five times in "Achoo" and heard once in "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin.") *The Simpsons *Sonic Boom (TV Series) *Southland (Heard once in "Graduation Day.") *South Park *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Steven Universe (Heard once in "Know Your Fusion.") *Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in "Fire Sale" and "Party Line.") *Supernatural (Heard once in "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester.") *Survivor (TV Series) *Tangled: The Series *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "FrankenTurtle," "Attack of Guineazilla!" and "Attack of the T-Rex.") *Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Bertie's Chase" and "Mavis.") *Tom and Jerry Tales *Totally Spies! *Turbo F.A.S.T. *Undercovers (TV Series) *Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Taco Comet") *Unikitty (Heard once in "Throwing Down") *VeggieTales (Heard once in "Noah's Ark.") *The Venture Bros. (Heard once in "Hate Floats.") *Young Justice (Heard once in "Drop Zone.") *Wander Over Yonder *Wayside *We Bare Bears *Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) *Wimzie's House (Heard once in "Wimzie's Scary Dream.") *The X-Files (Heard once in "Brand-X.") *Yogi's Gang (Heard once in "Mr. Waste.") *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Zeke and Luther *Zig and Sharko TV Specials *Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (2012) *The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) Movies *A Bug's Life (1998) *A Goofy Movie (1995) (Heard Twice.) *A Star is Born (1954) *Abominable (2006) *Accepted (2006) *Æon Flux (2005) *Agent Cody Banks (2003) *Aladdin (1992) *Alex Cross (2012) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) *The Animatrix (2003) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Antz (1998) *Are We Done Yet? (2007) *Arthur Christmas (2011) (Low Pitched) *Ashens and the Quest for the GameChild (2013) *Astro Boy (2009) *Australia (2008) *Avatar (2009) *The Avengers (2012) *The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Backstage (2000) *Balto (1995) *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) *Barnyard (2006) (Low Pitched) *Batman Returns (1992) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beavis & Butthead Do America (1996) *Bee Movie (2007) (High Pitched) *Before the Flood (2016) *Ben 10: Against Time (2007) *The Big Brawl (1980) *Big Hero 6 (2014) (Low Pitched) *BirdMan (2014) *Bionicle: The Legend ReBorn (2009) *Black Sheep (1996) *Black Sheep (2006) *Blades of Glory (2007) *Blast Vegas (2013) *Bolt (2008) *The Boss Baby (2017) (Low Pitched) *Bratz: Pampered Petz (2010) *Burlesque (2010) *Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) *Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Cars (2006) (Low Pitched) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Casa De Mi Padre (2012) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Charge at Feather River (1953) *Chicken Run (2000) *Chisum (1970) *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *The Command (1954) *Confession of a Dangerous Mind (2002) *Cradle 2: The Grave (2003) *Danger Mouse: The Movie (1997) *Dante's Peak (1997) *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) *The Day That Earth Stood Still (2008) *Death at a Funeral (2010) *Death Proof (2007) *Delgo (2008) (Low Pitched) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) *Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995) *Disney's The Kid (2000) *Distant Drums (1951) *Django Unchained (2012) *DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) *Down by the Riverside (2007) *Dragon War (2007) *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) *Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) *Due Date (2010) *Eagle vs. Shark (2007) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Low Pitched) *Enchanted (2007) *Endhiran (2010) *Epic (2013) *Exists (2014) *Fantastic Four (2005) *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) *The Fifth Element (1997) *The 5th Wave (2016) *Finding Dory (2016) *Finding Nemo (2003) *The Finest Hours (2016) *The Flintstones (1994) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Flushed Away (2006) *Freddy Vs. Ghostbusters (2004) *Frozen (2013) *GetAway (2013) *Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) *Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012) *Ghost Rock (2004) *Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (2016) *Go!Animate The Movie (2006) *The Golden Compass (2007) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas (2011) (During the Paintball fight) *Grabbers (2012) *The Green Berets (1968) *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) *Han Solo Goes Wild! (2018) *Hancock (2008) *Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) *Harper (1966) *The Harry Hill Movie (2013) *The Haunted World of El SuperBeasto (2009) *Helen of Troy (1956) *Hellboy (2004) *Hercules (1997) *Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) *Hidalgo (2004) *History of the World Part 1 (1981) *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) *Hollywood Boulevard (1976) *Home on the Range (2004) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *How To Train Your Dragon 3 (2018) *Howard the Duck (1986) *The Hundred Year Old Man Who Climbed Out of the Window and Disappeared (2013) *I Am David (2004) *I, Robot (2004) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Impasse (1969) *The Incredibles (2004) (Heard when Mister Incredible Beats up Syndrome's Army in the Truck.) *The Incredibles 2 (2018) *Inside Out (2015) *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) *Inglorious Bastards (2009) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Into the Storm (2014) *The Invisible (2007) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) *Jersey Shore: Shark Attack (2012) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *Jungle Master (2013) *Juno (2007) *Just Visiting (2001) *Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003) *King Kong (2005) *Kingdom of Heaven (2005) *Knowing (2009) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Land Before Time (1988) (Low Pitched) *Lands of the Pharaohs (1955) *The Legend of Suriyothai (2003) *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) *Legions of Iron (1990) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lego Movie Sequel (2019) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *The Lego Star Wars Movie (2019) *Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) *Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) *License to Wed (2007) *Life or Something Like It (2002) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *The Lion King (1994) (Low Pitched) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *Lockout (2012) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *The Lorax (2012) *The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (2003) *Machete (2010) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Majestic (2001) *Man of Steel (2013) *The Man with the Iron Fists (2012) *Matinee (1993) *Meet the Spartans (2007) *Minions (2015) *The Mist (2007) *Moana (2016) *Mom & Dad Saves The World (1992) *Monster House (2006) *Monster-In-Law (2005) *Monster Trucks (2017) *Monsters University (2013) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *More American Graffiti (1979) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) *Mrs. Brown Boys D'Movie (2014) *Mulan (1998) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) (Low Pitched) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *My Little Pony: Legend of Everfree (2016) *My Name Is Bruce (2007) *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) *Norm of the North (2016) *Nutcracker: the Motion Picture (1986) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) *Oliver and Company (1988) (low pitch) *Once Upon A Time in Mexico (2003) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *Osmosis Jones (2001) *Over Her Dead Body (2008) *Over the Hedge (2006) *The Pacifier (2005) *Paparazzi (2004) *Paul (2011) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) *The Peacemaker (1997) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Peter Pan (2003) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) *Planet of the Apes (2001) *Poltergeist (1982) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Premium Rush (2012) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) (Female Version) *Princess Protection Program (2009) *PT 109 (1960) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *The Raid Redemption (2011) *Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Rango (2011) *Ratatouille (2007) *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *Reservoir Dogs (1992) *Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) *Ride Along (2014) *Ride Along 2 (2016) *The Ring 2 (2005) *Rio (2011) *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Robots (2005) *Rock of Ages (2012) *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) (Low Pitched) *The Salton Sea (2002) *The Sandlot: Heading Home (2007) *Sausage Party (2016) *Saving Santa (2013) *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scorched (2003) *The Sea Chase (1955) *The Second Civil War (1997) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) (Low Pitch) *Sergeant Rutledge (1960) *Shark Tale (2004) *Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! (2015) *Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) *She's The Man (2006) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) (Heard twice.) *Sin City (2005) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Sing (2016) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *16 Blocks (2008) *Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) *Skyline (2010) *Small Soldiers (1998) *Smosh: The Movie (2015) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Snow 2: Brian Freeze (2008) *Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) *Solomon Kane (2009) *Space Jam (1996) *Spaceballs (1987) *Speed Racer (2008) *Spider-Man (2002) *SpongeBob Squarepants 3 (2019) *Springfield Rifle (1952) *The Spy Next Door (2010) *The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) *Star Trek Beyond (2016) *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) *Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) *Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: Episode VII - The Forces Awakens (2015) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Stolen (2012) *Storks (2016) *Storm (2005) *Street Fighters: The Movie (1994) *Sucker Punch (2011) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) (Low Pitched) *Superman: Doomsday (2007) *Surf's Up (2007) (low pitch) *Swamp Thing (1982) *Tad, The Lost Explorer (2012) *Taxi (2004) *Team America: World Police (2004) *Ted 2 (2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) *Thank You for Smoking (2005) *Them! (1954) *Thirteen Days (2000) *30 Days of Night (2007) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) (low pitch) *Three Fugitives (1989) *The Hoops & Yoyo Movie (2017) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (low pitch) *trouble (2019) *Tooth Fairy (2010) *Toy Story (1995) (Buzz Lightyear screams only when he gets knocked out of the window.) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) (Heard when the pinball machine.) *Transformers (2007) (High Pitched) *Trolls (2016) *Tron: Legacy (2010) *Tropic Thunder (2008) *Troy (2004) *21 Jump Street (2012) *22 Jump Street (2014) *The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Down Part 2 (2012) *Under the Tuscan Sun (2003) *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) *Underworld: Next Generation (2016) *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby *Untitled Han Solo Film (2018) *Up (2009) *Wall-E (2008) *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *War of the Planet of the Apes (2017) *WarCraft: The Beginning (2016) *The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) *Wet Hot American Summer (2001) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (low pitch) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) (low pitch) *The Wild Bunch (1969) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Willow (1988) *Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) *X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) *Yogi Bear (2010) (Yogi screams only when he poked his eye out of the pine cone.) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) *Zombie Strippers (2008) *Zookeeper (2011) *Zootopia (2016) Shorts *Cars Toons: The Radiator Springs 5001/2 (2014) (Shorts) *Mario's Goal Calamity (2015) (Shorts) *Day and Night (2010) (Shorts) *George and A.J. (2009) (Shorts) *Lifted (2007) *Redux Riding Hood (1997) (Shorts) *Runaway Brain (1995) (Shorts) *The Legend of Mor'Du (2012) (Shorts) *SM64: Cooking With Mario And Bowser 3! (2015) *Your Friend The Rat (2007) (Shorts) Commercials *Bud Light "Bud Knight" (2018) *Club Penguin Hollywood Party Commercial (2013) *Gamefly Commercial (2016) *Gogurt Halloween Tattoos (2013) *Honda Odyssey: Owners Manual (2013-2014) *Super Bowl Mayhem Commercial (2013) *Dell Commercial (1999-2000) *Dodge - Uncle Richie: Commence to Rock (2016) *Lombard Toyota - October Zero Percent Event (2009) (Lombard, Illinois) *Twix "Break Room" (2013) *Red Robin "Banzai Burger" (2013) *Steak n Shake Commercial (2004-2005) *Buffalo Wild Wings Commercial (2005-2006) *Hot Wheels Commercial (2011-2012) *Intel - Jim Parsons Takes to the Sky (2015) *KFC Commercial (2012-2013) *Workday Inc. "Who Left to Cut?" (2015) *Empire Today - Buy 1 Get 2 Free Sale "Castle" (2013) *TUMS - Battle of the Burn: Who's Takin' Down Bacon? (2016) Theme Parks *Marvin the Martian in Third Dimension (1996) (Ride) *The Star Trek Adventure (1988) (Ride) *Golden Dreams (2001) (Ride) Video Games *Bionic Commando (2009) (Video Game) *Bionic Commando Rearmed (2008) (Video Game) *Danger Mouse (1997) (Video Game) (Atari 5200 version only.) *Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) (Video Game) *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Video Game) *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Video Game) *Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) (Video Game) (Heard once in the opening scene) *Just Dance 4 (2012) (Video Game) (Heard once at the end of this song "Never Gonna Give You Up.") *Metal Slug (series) (Video Game) *Peppa Pig: The Video Game (2018) *Rayman Origins (2011) (Video Game) *Resident Evil 6 (2012) (Video Game) *Super Mario Maker (Video Game) *Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (Heard in a high pitch.) *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) (Video Game) (Heard once in the opening scene) *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) (Video Game) (Heard when the Autobot soldier killed by the playable Decepticon character) *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) (Nintendo 3DS version only) *Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (2005) *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (2007) *Lego Frozen: The Video Game (2017) Promos *AMC: Don't Mess With Mother Nature (2017) (Promos) *NBC The Voice (2011) (Promos) *Nicktoons Creepin' Weekends (2015) (Promos) Bumpers YouTube Videos *The Angry Video Game Nerd *Ask Charlie (Charlie The Drunk Guinea Pig) *Back to School Nightmare (MindGame Studios) *Eddsworld - Moving Targets *Lego Batman: Jokers Team-Up! (Forrestfire101) *The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, & Superman Movie (Forrestfire101) *Lego Captain America (Forrestfire101) *Lego Street Shootout (Keshen8) *Minecraft Parody - THE JUNGLE BOOK (Minecraft Animation) *Minecraft Parody - SAUSAGE PARTY (Minecraft Animation) *Minecraft Parody - TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Minecraft Animation) *The Nostalgia Critic *Smosh Videos *Super Smosh (Heard once in "Plego.") *Godzilla meets My Little Pony Trailers *Are We Done Yet? (2007) (Trailers) *Blades of Glory (2007) (Trailers) *Daddy's Home (2015) (Trailers) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Trailers) *Sing (2016) Trailers TV Spots *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (TV Spots) *Daddy's Home (2015) (TV Spots) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (TV Spots) (Heard on one of the Blu-Ray TV spots.) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (TV Spots) *The Lego Movie (2014) (TV Spots) *ParaNorman (2012) (TV Spots) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) (TV Spots) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) (TV Spots) (Heard on the 2002 VHS of Spider-Man.) Other Media *Instrument of God (Other) Special Features *Toy Story of Terror! DVD and Blu-Ray: Transitron (2014) Anime *Burst Angel *Digimon: The Movie (2000) *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Highschool of the Dead *Lupin 3: Island of Assassins *Pokemon *Pokemon film series (1999-present) *Ranma 1/2 *Toradora SOS! Audio Samples Category:Unknown Sound Effects